


Anything roleplay(mostly my street tho!!)

by Band_fantic



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, Multi, Mystreet - Freeform, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_fantic/pseuds/Band_fantic
Summary: You know just a lil rp book





	Anything roleplay(mostly my street tho!!)

Zane Ro’Meave X Kawaii~Chan

Warning: mentions of suicide, and loads of triggering crap...

*Zane sat in home room sketching something as he sat like he normally did with his face covered. He could sense Kawaii~Chan come in and drew in a long breath holding it in. He hid the sketch as KC gasps running over to grab Zane’s arm.*

*The yandere Meif'wa giggled as she held his arm saying* “Kawaii~Chan missed her Zane senpai!!! Did Zane Senpai miss Kawaii~Chan?”

*Zane thought to himself and growled* “leave me alone dang it!!! I don’t miss you ever, I am not your senpai also I don’t understand how you, a Meif'wa, can like me!!”

*Kawaii~chan smirks* “ohh so Zane senpai likes someone else I’m guessing?”

*At that the teacher walked in and told Kawaii~chan to go to her seat which she did. After a long homeroom period the bell rang and Zane shot up to run out. He goes to find Garroth, his brother, to talk to him. He found him and nudged him.*

*Garroth looks at Zane saying,* “sup little bro? Shouldn’t you be getting to class?”

*Zane nods whispering,* “yeah but big brother that Kawaii~Chan girl is doing it again..”

*Garroth nods and sighs* “little bro just go to class ok I know you can handle her yourself.. at least I hope you can..”

*Zane growls* “I’m not weak you idiot I can fend her off!!”

*At that a ball came whizzing from the gym and smacked Zane in the eye. The same eye that Garroth pelted with a snowball and made that eye blind, the eye that Zane covers, it also knocked the mask off his face revealing freckles dotting his cheeks.*

~a bit later~

*Zane woke up in the Nurses office, Garroth, Kawaii~chan, His mom and his half brother Vylad.*

*Vylad smiles* “hey big brother how’s your face? Well mostly your eye?”

*His face was slightly swollen and he growls* “does it look okay to you!!!?” 

*Kawaii~Chan felt bad because she knew who hit him but didn’t wanna say...*

Rules:  
1\. I don’t care how many lines...  
2\. You don’t need to know Mystreet  
3\. Choose how you play...  
4\. Choose the POV  
5\. Most of all have fun!😘


End file.
